A Very Special Christmas Indeed
by Fireshadow246
Summary: One-shot. Kakashi's planning a special Christmas celebration for Naruto and invites Iruka too. KakaIru yaoi


AN: This is a Christmas story that could kind of go along with "The Past and the Present" as in it's in the same AU. There are some conversations in there that I honestly have no idea where they came from. I just thought them up. It happens. Get used to it. The idea started off as a one-shot, but it kind of got out of hand and really long. It's mostly Kakashi and Naruto setting up for the celebration so their names on the character list, but there's some KakaIru in there too because I just love them. (And it _is_ Christmas time…) ^^ So yeah… Enjoy and happy holidays!

Summary: Kakashi's planning a special Christmas celebration for Naruto and invites Iruka too. Story fits in somewhere in "The Past and the Present" universe and involves some KakaIru, but it's only a little in the beginning, and the middle, and the end... Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka and all other Naruto characters are not mine. I wish at least Kakashi and Iruka were though… Oh well. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. *sniffle*

A Very Special Christmas Indeed

December just began, but the shinobi village of Konohagakure was bathed in Christmas spirit. As the holiday season approaches, the missions are thinning down, but someone has to do them, so we find our favorite copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi on his way to the mission room to hand off his mission report, granted it _is_ three days late, to one very cute, tan chuunin.

_'Wait a minute. Cute? Well, he _is_ cute. But still.'_

He entered the mission room and made his way over to Umino Iruka, Naruto's favorite academy sensei and if Kakashi didn't know any better, almost a second "brother" to the boy.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he stepped up to the desk and smiled at Iruka.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei. I hope you're here with a mission report."

"Maa, Iruka. Why so formal? I thought we were friends. Just call me Kakashi, and yes I do have that report for you.

Iruka blushed as he took the report from Kakashi. "Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi-sen- I mean Kakashi."

"Ne, Iruka?

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans this Christmas?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"I'm planning a little Christmas celebration for Naruto and I know he'll be thrilled if you show up, that is, if you want to."

"Of course I'll be there!" Iruka said with a smile on his face. "I'll be delighted. Just tell me when."

"Good. It'll be on Christmas-eve night around 7:00 at our place. I'm sure you know where that is." Kakashi explained with a smile. He remembered a day when a very green Iruka dragged a very smug-looking Naruto to the house and explained about a "prank-gone-wrong" involving a big bucket of paint.

"Sounds great. Thank you for inviting me." Iruka said politely.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you said yes. Well, I've got to get going. Ja ne." Kakashi said, then poofed away.

_'He's glad I said yes?'_ Iruka thought and a small blush found its way on his face. Again.

"Kashi-nii. What took you so long?" Naruto asked as Kakashi walked through the door.

"Nothing. I was just having a nice little chat with Iruka is all."

"Iruka-sensei? What'd you two talk about?"

"Just about our plans for Christmas."

"Christmas? Is that so?"

"Yup, and I got him to come over and spend it with us, since he didn't have any other plans. There isn't a problem, is there?"

"No! Of course not. It's gonna be an awesome Christmas with the three of us!" Naruto explained happily. "Oh! I wanted to ask you something, Kashi-nii."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Can we get a big tree this year? We always get a small one, but since Iruka-sensei's coming over we can have a big one, right?"

"Sure Naruto. Tell you what. We're gonna have a special Christmas this year. We'll start with a big tree, then lights and decorations, lots of presents and of course, we have to let Iruka-sensei in on the fun, don't we?"

"Yes! This really is gonna be an awesome Christmas. When are we gonna get the tree?"

"It's kind of late now. How about tomorrow? We'll find the best tree that'll fit in here and then we'll have to buy more decorations and lights for it."

"Okay Kashi-nii. Sounds like a plan." Naruto grinned. "I'm hungry. Let's go out and eat at Ichiraku's. I haven't had any yet all day."

"I can live with that, just try not to clean me out will you. We're gonna need money for the tree and stuff."

"Don't worry. I'll try."

They went to Ichiraku's and Naruto kept true to his word. He only ate six bowls of ramen instead of the usual ten.

The day of the tree hunt came and Naruto took Kakashi to a place that is rumored to have the best Christmas trees in all of Konoha.

"Wow Kashi-nii. Look at all the trees! Which one should we get?"

"Let's look for the nicest one that fits in our apartment. It can't be _too_ tall, but it can't be too small either."

"Okay. Hey! How about that one?"

They went over to a big, round tree. It was very green, but there was only one problem.

"How in the world is this thing going to fit in our house? It's huge! Naruto, let's find a smaller one."

"Fine." Naruto looked around some more. "How 'bout that one?" He ran off towards another tree.

"I thought you said you wanted a big tree this year."

"Geez. This one's too big! This one's too small! I don't see you looking for a tree. Hey! Where'd you go!? Kashi-nii!"

"Relax Naruto. I'm over here. I think I found a good one."

"I wasn't done yelling at you yet and then you run off and- Hey! This is a nice one."

"See? It's about the right size, and it has a nice shape and color. I like it. How about you?"

"This one's awesome! Let's get it."

"Good. Go get someone to ring this up for us and we can take it home."

"Sweet. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Naruto returned with an employee from the field.

"How may I help you sir?" He asked politely.

"We'd like this tree, and we also need a stand for it." Kakashi explained.

"That's a nice choice sir. I'll bring you the stand and ring you up for both items." He gave a polite bow and went to retrieve the stand.

"Ano, Kashi-nii? How are we gonna get the tree home?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the tree, you can take the stand."

"Here you go sir. The tree will e $25 and the stand will be $15. Is that anything else?"

"No. That'll be all."

"Very well then. Enjoy and happy holidays." The employee bowed once again and left to find more people to assist.

"Okay Naruto. Take this back home and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, but how about –"

Naruto was cut off when Kakashi made the hand seals for the transportation jutsu and he disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the tree.

"How the…? Damn. He left me alone _and_ I have to walk. Maybe I can get him to teach me that one day."

Naruto was walking home through the shopping district when he saw his favorite teacher in the market.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he tackled him for a hug. "Kashi-nii told me he invited you to the Christmas party. I'm so happy! You are coming, right?"

"Hey, Naruto. It's nice to see you too, and yes I am going. What's that you're carrying?"

"Oh this? It's the stand for our Christmas tree. Kashi-nii said we could get a big one this year because this Christmas is going to be a special one!"

"Oh? Where is Kakashi?"

"He poofed home with the tree right after we got it and left me to take the stand home."

"He teleported all the way from the lot to your house with a big tree? I wonder how much chakra that took."

"No worries. I'm sure he's fine. Anyway, I better get going. See you later, Iruka-sensei!"

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto got home to find Kakashi napping on the couch and the tree in the empty corner they cleared out for it.

"Oi, Kashi-nii. You okay? Naruto tried to shake Kakashi awake, but was surprised when his eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm home. Guess the trip home took more chakra than I thought." He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"You know I hate it when you do that. It scares the crap out of me."

"Sorry. What took you so long anyway?"

"I ran into Iruka-sensei at the market and we talked for a bit."

"Oh. Hey, it's still early. We can either go buy the decorations now, or we can put up the tree and save the rest of the shopping for tomorrow. Your choice."

"How about we put up the tree and go out to eat?"

"Out again? Okay, but we're not getting ramen."

"Why not?"

"Because too much is bad for you. How about we go to a BBQ place? I know a good one Asuma-sensei takes his team to."

"I can live with that. Do they have ramen there?"

"No. No ramen. We're getting some protein and other good stuff in you today. You hear me?"

"Fine. Let's just get this tree set up so we can go."

After 10 minutes of arguing about what goes where, 20 minutes of actually putting the tree up and a 15 minute walk to the BBQ house, Kakashi and Naruto finally sat down to eat.

"What're we gonna get, Kashi-nii?"

I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Kakashi was looking over the menu when Naruto spotted a group of people walking in.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Chouji! How's it going?"

Asuma brought his team, minus Ino, (she had to help at the flower shop) for some food to celebrate another job well done.

"Hey Naruto." Chouji greeted.

"What's up Naruto? Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hey Kakashi. It's been a while." Asuma greeted.

"Yo. It has hasn't it, Asuma?" Kakashi agreed.

"Hey. Why don't you guys join us? The more the merrier right?" Naruto invited.

Shikamaru sat on one side of Naruto while Chouji sat on the other side. Shikamaru and Naruto spoke about annoying fan girls on their team while Chouji talked about new ramen flavors and recommendations of what was good at that place.

Asuma took a seat next to Kakashi and started up a conversation with his old friend.

"So, how's life, Kakashi?"

"You know, never a dull moment with Naruto around."

"Speaking of Naruto, how is the little guy?"

"I'm not little!" Naruto interrupted.

"That answer your question?" Kakashi chuckled.

"He's a good kid. You did a good job."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks. So anyway… How's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked, a smirk on his face that he knew Asuma couldn't see but Asuma knew it was there.

"Um… Well, she's good." Asuma replied, slightly nervous. "How 'bout you? Anyone catch the great _Sharingan Kakashi_'s eye yet?"

"Well, I don't see how it's any of your business." He retorted.

"Come on Kakashi." Asuma lowered his voice so that the three boys across from them wouldn't hear. "I see how you look at Iruka-sensei in the mission room. Don't even try to deny it."

"It's not _that _obvious, is it?" He groaned. "You think he knows?"

"I doubt it, but I think he may like you too, if the way he blushes whenever you talk to him is anything to go by."

"Really?"

"How could you _not_ notice it? You're both idiots. If you ask me, you should make your move, before someone else does."

"Well, I did invite him over for Christmas, but I bet he only thinks I invited him to make Naruto happy. Besides, don't you think it'll be a little weird?"

"What?"

"Well, Naruto love Iruka, almost like a second "brother" and it might be a little weird for him. Kami knows everything the boy's had to go through."

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's a good kid."

"And then there's the village. You know how judgmental they could be."

"Ask Genma and Raidou how they deal with it."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, I'll do that and then the whole gossip trail will be on fire before the sun goes down. No thank you. I like my private life to stay private, thank you very much."

"This isn't like you. You never doubt yourself like this."

"Yeah well, love does crazy things to people."

Asuma almost choked on his cigarette. "Did you just say 'love'?"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly at the realization. If you weren't watching him closely, you wouldn't have noticed it. "I just said _'love'_ didn't I?" He mentally banged his head against a concrete wall, ashamed by his slip-up. Some elite ninja.

"Uh, Kashi-nii. Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of grilled meat. When did the food get there? When did they order? Why was Kakashi suddenly not starving anymore?

"Oh. I'm fine, Naruto. Just thinking."

"Dude, you've got it bad." Asuma whispered and Kakashi let out an almost inaudible groan in agreement. By the time dinner was over and Naruto finished catching up with his academy buddies, Kakashi hadn't eaten a thing, but didn't really care at the moment. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a tan chuunin.

When they got home, Kakashi went straight to his room, in need of some serious thinking time. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling for a good 20 minutes before there was a light knock on the door and Naruto quietly made his way in, sitting on the foot of Kakashi's bed.

"Okay Kashi-nii. Spill." It reminded Naruto of a tome when he was younger, only the roles have been reversed. Kakashi made no sign to acknowledge Naruto, obviously still in thinking mode. "I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, unless it's for a mission, and I really didn't mean to, but I heard some of what you and Asuma sensei were talking about." Something must have clicked in Kakashi's head because he blinked and turned his head to look at Naruto. "You're not mad, are you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sat up on his bed and buried his face into his hands. After a while, he let his head fall back against his headboard and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I just… I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before." Kakashi admitted. His eyes were closed and his voice held a little sadness to it. "It's complicated. I'm not sure you'll understand."

"You really do like him, don't you?" Naruto asked. He's never seen his brother like this.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Kakashi responded.

"You deserve to be happy, Kashi-nii. You really do. I think Iruka-sensei would be good for you, but hey. What do I know, right? I'm only 12." Naruto went over and gave his brother a comforting hug. "Besides, it'll be great having Iruka-sensei over all the time." He had his foxy grin on as he said this, but his face formed a look of compassion as he said the following words: "If you ever need some one to talk to, I'm right here, you know. I'll try my best to help. You're not alone." He gave his brother one last squeeze and turned to go to his room. "Night, Kashi-nii. Try to get some sleep. We still have plans for tomorrow, you know." And with that, Naruto closed the door and went to his own room to sleep.

The next day, Kakashi woke up to a growling sound, only to realize it was his stomach. It was then he remembered he hadn't eaten anything the day before. He looked at the clock by his bed. It read 6:45 A.M. He groaned and got out of bed. He made himself a breakfast of eggs, toast and tea before heading out towards the memorial stone. Maybe talking to his old team could help him figure things out. He sat in front of the stone, seeking out the three names that meant the most to him.

"Obito. Rin. Sensei. I'm screwed, aren't I? I don't know what to do. I guess there are firsts for everything, right?" Kakashi explained his situation to his friends, and listened to advice only he could hear. "No, Obito. It isn't funny. I'm serious. Asuma said he liked me back, but I'm not sure." There was another second of peaceful silence before Kakashi changed the subject. "You know sensei, Naruto turned out to be a good kid. You know what he said to me last night? He told me that if I ever needed someone to talk to, he'd be there. He also told me I wasn't alone. He really is just like you. He's got a pure heart. Well, it's late. I better go get Naruto. I told him we'd go and get decorations and lights for the tree. Thanks for listening guys." He looked at the names one last time and got up to make his way back home.

"Kashi-nii. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. Come on, we've gotta get the decorations for the tree. It looks boring over there by itself."

"I just went out to get a little air. I'm sorry if I worried you and if it bothered you that much, why didn't you start decorating with what we _do_ have?"

"It's not the same. We're supposed to decorate it _together_. Anyway, let's go get more. What we have now isn't enough."

"Hai, hai, Naruto. The sooner we leave the better."

They were strolling through the shopping district, looking for a good store to buy decorations at.

"Remind me why we couldn't go to any of the other five stores we passed by?" Kakashi asked, only _slightly_ annoyed, but annoyed none the less.

"_Because,_ those weren't special enough. I want things we can save, reuse and remember, you know? We've never really done a big Christmas and I want to remember this one."

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Fine. We'll find a _special_ store."

They walked around a little longer, but Naruto stopped in front of an extravagant Christmas display.

"See something you like, Naruto?"

"Look at that tree, Kashi-nii. We should do something like that."

The tree was flashing with fancy Christmas lights, it was draped in tinsel that looked almost elegant and the ornaments added to that elegance with the lights reflecting off of them just right. It was all topped off by a fancy glowing star on top.

"Wow. That really is a special tree."

"Yeah! See! See! Now we need lights, tinsel and a star!"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Naruto was zipping around in the aisles at the store, dragging Kakashi along as he pointed out all the different colored tinsel and lights, deciding in which types of ornaments to choose and finding the perfect star for the tree. In the end they decided on gold and silver tinsel, red and green ornaments, little kunai shaped lights and a big, bright star for the top. Naruto was delighted at his selection.

"Osu! Let's go home and decorate the tree now!"

"Maa. Hold on, Naruto. We have to pay first."

They paid for the decorations and made their way home. Halfway home when the streets were emptying out and there were less people around, Naruto asked, "Kashi-nii, do you think Iruka-sensei will like the tree?"

"I don't know Naruto, but I hope he does. Speaking of decorations, I think I forgot something. Do me a favor will you? Take these home, while I go back."

"Oh no. I'm not being your bag-boy again. You can get your decorations later. We have to go home and fix up that tree."

"Fine."

They got home and started to decorate the tree. They started off with the lights. No real problems there, but then came the tinsel. Naruto got an evil idea into his head. While Kakashi was putting some tinsel on the tree, Naruto took a handful and plopped it on Kakashi's head making sure some of it got in there deep.

"Naruto… What did you do that foe?" Kakashi slowly turned around and glared at Naruto with an eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _'I'm gonna be picking this out for days!'_

Naruto couldn't hold back the laughter any anymore. The sight of his older brother's head covered in gold tinsel that just went so well with his silver hair was too funny to not laugh at. "Haha… You sh-should see… hahaha… Your… haha… Face! HAHAHA! And your… haha… Hair!"

Kakashi was beyond annoyed. That was the second time Naruto had made fun of his hair. His inner child was begging to be let out for revenge. He gave in. Naruto was still on the floor, rolling in laughter so he didn't notice Kakashi grab a handful of silver tinsel and make his way over with an evil grin on his face. He went over and picked Naruto up by the front of his shirt. Naruto stopped laughing and his eyes went so wide in realization it was almost funny. Kakashi brought the tinsel down on Naruto's head, rubbing it in there, just like he did to Kakashi. It brought him great satisfaction when he put Naruto down and saw that look of defeat on his face.

"Not. Cool." Was all he had to say. He crossed his arms and started to pout, then it was Kakashi's turn to laugh.

"Oh. This is too good. Hahaha. You should see your face. You look like a five-year-old! Hahaha."

"'S not funny." Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi calmed down. "But you had it coming."

"Whatever."

"Come on. Let's finish up this tree and then we can pick this stuff out of our hair."

"Fine." Naruto got up and walked over to the ornaments, throwing one at a time at Kakashi, who caught them all and hung them up.

"Now that that's over, how about that star? Naruto, you want to do it?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi handed Naruto the star.

"Now how am I gonna get up-H-HEY! Kashi-nii! Put me down!"

"I just thought I'd help out a little. Now hurry up and put it up there. You're heavy."

Naruto put the star up and Kakashi let him down.

"Kashi-nii. Let's turn it on!"

"Fine. Get ready. 3…"

"2…"

"1!" They said together and Kakashi plugged everything in. The tree lights shone and the star on top sparkled. It was beautiful.

"Kashi-nii." Naruto tugged on Kakashi's sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Thank you. For the tree, the decorations, the special Christmas. Everything." Naruto gave Kakashi a hug and Kakashi felt he couldn't do anything but hug him back, so he did. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is that?"

"This tinsel really itches."

They broke the hug and laughed together, attempting to pull the tinsel out of their hair.

The next week flew by and Kakashi and Naruto finished decorating for the party with the decorations they'd collected the past few years. Kakashi was even able to get his own decoration, but that wouldn't go up until the night of the party. Naruto was restless. He couldn't wait for the party that was less than a week away. He spent his free time and pent-up energy secretly shopping for presents for Kakashi and Iruka.

Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed nervous about something. Knowing him, Naruto knew better than to push the issue. He spent a lot more time at the memorial, hence, Naruto's free time.

One day, Naruto decided to search the house for his presents. Not only will he know what he's getting, but he also figured it'd test his stealth and searching skills. At least, that's what he told himself. He searched Kakashi's room first. In his closet, under his bed, in his dresser. But found nothing. He checked the hall closet and found nothing. He even checked his own room, but nothing.

"What? Did he not go shopping yet or something?" He was startled out of his search when Kakashi came home. Little did Naruto know, Kakashi _had_ done his shopping _and_ his wrapping _and _his hiding, it was all just done behind Naruto's back.

"Oh, Naruto," Kakashi called out. "Next time you feel like going present hunting, try not to trip the traps in my room. That 'tingly' feeling I get is annoying."

_'Damn.'_

And the hunt for presents was over.

The day of the party finally arrived. Naruto took the presents he bought and wrapped himself into the living room and put them under the tree. A few minutes later, Kakashi came out with a scroll in his hand.

"Hey, Kashi-nii. What's that?"

"This? It's everyone's presents."

"A scroll? Are you serious?"

"Didn't you pay attention in school? There's more than one use for scrolls, you know. Watch."

Kakashi unrolled the scroll. Inside were weird symbols and markings with a circle in the middle of it all. Kakashi made some seals and slammed his palm onto the circle. A puff of smoke appeared and when it died down, a bunch of little gifts, nicely wrapped, appeared.

"I get it now. No wonder I couldn't find the presents. I bet you carried the scroll around with you all the time right?"

"Nope. It was right there, mixed in with the rest of them. Now come on. There's one more thing we have to do before the party."

"What is it?"

"Food. Well, more like refreshments. It's not a party without snacks or something, right?"

"Okay, but what are we gonna get?"

"How about apple cider for the drinks? I was thinking the sparkling kind."

"Okay, but how about the food?"

"A Yule Log."^^

"A Yule Log?"

"Yeah, you know, the rolled up cake-like thing with chocolate inside."

"I know what it is, Kashi-nii, but why all the sweets?"

"Because I haven't had any good sweets in a while, and it _is _the holidays."

"Sometimes I wonder who the kid is between the two of us. You get like this every Christmas. I should be used to it by now, but who would have thought Sharingan Kakashi had a sweet tooth?"

"Shut up. My inner child gets ignored all year. I like to let him out once in a while."

"And fatten him up with chocolate and cider." Naruto teased.

"What? It's very Christmassy."

"And unhealthy."

"Says Mr. Eats Nothing But Ramen."

"Whatever. We're running out of time. Go buy your "inner child's" sweets so we can start this thing already. Iruka-sensei's gonna be here in a couple of hours."

"Fine. I'll be back soon. Meanwhile, you put the rest of the presents under the tree."

"No problem."

"And no peeking. You wait 'till midnight."

"Damn."

The time finally arrived. It was 7:00 and Kakashi's spread of cavity-causing refreshments was spread out rather nicely. The presents were under the tree and everything seemed in order. Kakashi was even able to put up his "special" decoration. The only thing missing was Iruka.

The doorbell rang and Naruto ran to answer it. He was wearing a nice button-up shirt. Surprisingly, it wasn't orange. No, it was a nice red.

"Iruka-sensei. Come on in. Merry Christmas!" Naruto's grin was so wide it could have split his face in half.

Iruka was wearing a green sweater with a red pattern on it. It suited him well. Very Christmassy.

"Hello Naruto. Merry Christmas to you too. Where's Kakashi?"

"He's in his room getting ready. He should be here soon. Help yourself. We've got cider and Yule log if you want any."

"Oh. Thank you. I love a good Yule log. Here," Iruka handed Naruto a covered platter. "I made some cookies for the party. I hope you like them."

"Sweet! I remember you used to make these for us when I was back at the academy. Your cookies are the best!"

"Glad you think so."

At that moment, Kakashi came into the living room dressed in a black button- up shirt. It was a fitted shirt, so it showed off his slender frame perfectly. Of course, he still wore his mask. A faint blush was found on Iruka's face when he saw him.

"Merry Christmas Iruka." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"M-Merry Christmas Kakashi." Iruka said back.

_'Geez. Kashi-nii is such a flirt.'_

"Kashi-nii. Iruka-sensei brought us some cookies he made himself. I'm gonna go put 'em in the kitchen alright?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Iruka tried to start the conversation. "So, Kakashi. That's quite a festive spread you have there. I didn't really expect you to have a sweet tooth."

"Well, you know. It's the holidays. Why not indulge yourself, right?"

"Right."

"Speaking of holiday sweets, help yourself. There's plenty of Yule log to go around."

"Thanks. I was just telling Naruto I love a good Yule log."

"Me too. Especially the chocolate ones."

"Oh I love chocolate."

"I guess that's something we have in common."

At that time, Naruto came back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

"Here are most of the cookies. There are still some left over. Come on. Let's get this party started. You two are boring just standing around over there."

Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka walked over to the table. Kakashi cut a piece off of the Yule log for Naruto and one for Iruka. He served the sparkling apple cider into three glasses. One for each of them.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to have any of this Yule log?" Iruka asked.

"I'd be surprised if he could. He practically ate an entire one by himself earlier."

"Really? That can't be healthy."

"He said he was 'indulging his inner child'." Naruto said, making air quotes at the words 'inner child'.

"I can _hear_ you, you know." Kakashi said. When they looked at him, they noticed his glass was empty and he was pouring himself another.

"How did you drink that so fast?" Iruka asked.

"You get used to it." Naruto answered for Kakashi.

"I can _speak_ too." Kakashi said, slightly annoyed.

"Heh heh. Right." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway," Kakashi began. "How's work been, Iruka?"

"Well you know, calm, since there haven't been any classes or that many missions lately. It gets pretty boring sometimes. How about you?"

"Enjoying some time off. I haven't been assigned any missions since earlier this month and there hasn't been much training because of the holidays." He leaned closer to Iruka and lowered his voice to appear to be a whisper, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Between you and me, I don't like them that much. Especially that blonde one."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi and Iruka started to laugh.

_'I haven't heard Kakashi laugh before. It's quite nice.'_ Iruka thought.

_'Iruka has a nice laugh. I wouldn't mind hearing it more often.'_ Kakashi thought.

The night was spent quite nicely. Iruka and Naruto reminiscing about Naruto's academy days, Kakashi listening and laughing when he remembered particular pranks that usually ended in a parent-teacher conference. Everyone was comfortable around each other and there was a nice atmosphere in the house. Anybody looking at them talking and laughing would imagine a small family get-together. Eventually, the clock reached midnight and Naruto dove into the presents. Soon, he was surrounded in a small pile of wrapping paper, bows and ribbons. He got a new kunai and shuriken set from Kakashi and a set of scrolls with a portable brush set as well from Iruka. "They might come in handy on a mission or something one day." Iruka told him.

Kakashi got the pile of wrapping paper and went to the kitchen to throw it out. After a minute he called out, "Maa, Iruka, could you come in here and help me with something."

Iruka got up from where he was sitting and walked over towards the kitchen. He was stopped when Kakashi pulled him next to him in the middle of the doorway.

"Wha-"

"Look up." Kakashi instructed.

Iruka did so and saw mistletoe tied to the top of the doorway. Realization hit and a blush hit him full force. He turned to Kakashi in time to see him pull his mask down; revealing his face, which just happened to be the most handsome face Iruka's ever seen. On instinct he closed his eyes as a pair of soft lips met his and he kissed back. It was short, but passionate. When it was over he opened his eyes and was met with Kakashi's smiling face, saying, "Merry Christmas, Iruka."

Yes, it really was a very special Christmas indeed.

AN2: Aww… My first KakaIru fic ever. I'm sorry if you found the ending either rushed, cheesy or both, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. I'm just glad I got it done by Christmas Eve. I might write more and hopefully get better at it. ^^ Happy Holidays once again!


End file.
